Meeting of Fate
by mirakura
Summary: Arturia is put in Sakura's place! Read to find out about her life! AU, Sakura still in-story, don't worry.


Meeting of Fate

**Mirakura: Yo guys! Another story! This time Arturia faces through what Sakura does! But that doesn't mean she has the same past and future. This is a kind of prologue-ish. I don't consider it part of the actual story, more like getting to know what happens before the story cos this is one twisted AU. Haha-haha**

**Oh, and I don't own anything of the Fate series!**

Prologue.

Near/Matou Household.

A little girl, pale skin and tattered clothes. Strapped to her left leg, a chain, rusted and dry. Golden hair, mud covered and messy. Soulless, green eyes, looking straight ahead, no where else to look. She found a mansion, a horrible feel to it. Her subconscious, screaming at her, not to go any further but she had no choice. She went closer to the dark mansion until she saw an old man. He reeked of evil and felt...wrong. It was indescribable, the feel of the man, didn't feel right. Her subconscious knew that, she knew that. But she had to. He moved closer, a cane in hand, hunched over with his clothes covering the most of his body. The girl looked up to the man, it was impossible to tell what she was thinking. Just looking at him, searching for something. Anything...He came closer to the girl, before holding her hand. She continued staring at him, even whilst he took her into his mansion. Even when he he questioned her and she answered. She just...stared at him. Until he left, led her into the pit, the pit of worms. She was defiled, but even if her body let go, her origin, wouldn't let her give into the torture.

* * *

><p><span><em>Arturia POV 1st Person (diary-ish)<em>

* * *

><p>About a month ago, we had a visitor, his name was Kariya Matou, my uncle, and he had an argument with Grandfather. I do know the details, but Uncle and Grandfather had a strange argument. I could only hear so much at the side of the door, Grandfather may have noticed me, but I do not know about Uncle. They seemed to had made a contract of some kind, I heard my name called a few times, but I did not know what for. Before the argument, when Uncle came here, he was very surprised, he must not have expected to see me. He greeted me, then made a strange face, before meeting Grandfather. Today, Uncle visited me, he looked different, his face looked strange, and his hair looked pure white. These...things, were moving around his body. They may had been the worms from Grandfather's worm pit, did Uncle go there? He hugged me, then said he'd save me. What did he mean? What was he to save me from? Grandfather had said he would make me his heir, he said I had a special power and would make his dream come to reality. I did not know what he meant, but he made it sound good. So what did Uncle mean by 'save me'?<p>

Uncle left to see Grandfather, and I went to my room. I thought about what Uncle did, but was interrupted when I heard sounds from downstairs. I went downstairs, and then into the basement. There was a bright light there, and all the worms were gone. Grandfather looked up at me and smiled a grim smile. I hid behind the door, and witnessed something emerging from the circle in which the light came from. It was black and scary, it looked like a knight of some kind, one I had read of in books of fairytale. But, knights always wore shiny armour, which were mostly silver, or sometimes gold. I looked closer, Uncle was on the floor, breathing heavily, and Grandfather began laughing. I scurried to my room, and crawled into my bed. I tried to erase what I saw from my mind, but no avail. I decided to go to sleep, I thought it was the best to do. In the morning, when I woke up, Uncle was gone. Grandfather didn't tell me where he went or when he was coming back.

Uncle visited once more, but I could not see him. He went to Grandfather, and when he left, Grandfather told me of his visit. He never came back after that. Grandfather told me he joined something called the Holy Grail War, and that I will join it too in the future. He said I would win and make his wish come true. Grandfather looked happy when he talked about his dream, like he was recalling a pleasant memory. But he always returned to his normal façade. Grandfather is very mysterious, I hardly see him around the mansion, and he is mostly in his room. I missed Uncle, although I didn't know him well, he was a nice person, and the only one I knew.

* * *

><p><span><em>Arturia POV 1st person, Matou Household, A few months post 4th Holy Grail War. <em>

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door. Grandfather was in his room, so I went ahead to check. I opened the door, it was my brother, Shinji Matou. I met him the day after Grandfather found me. He was honest and likeable, but sometimes a bad character showed. Shinji's mother died quite some time ago. I imagine he was devastated, as was his Father, Byakuya Matou. I played with him sometimes before he went on his trip. He greeted me, then came inside. I hardly ever see Shinji's Father, like Grandfather, he mostly stays in his room and at nights goes to drink. Father should not live that way, it is bad for him, but I do not know how to convince him to stop. I do know why he is that way, I heard him muttering in his room before, and it seems his life has been horrific. I hope Shinji does not become like his Father, as he is now, he is a nice boy. And I hope he does not change character to the one he does sometimes. I locked the door and Shinji went to his room to keep his things. I followed him, carrying one of his bags.<p>

"Big brother, do you want me to keep these here?" I asked, he nodded the spoke,

"Yes, right there." He started to unpack his things, most of them were books, hardly any clothes. But they looked sufficient enough for his stay.

"Big brother, shall I help you unpack?" He shook his head,

"No, no need. It's okay, you can go now." I nodded back at him,

"Ok, big brother." I walked out of his room, on my way to my room, I saw Father, Shinji's Father, rather. He looked sad, like something happened.

"Father, is something wrong?" I asked curiously, he came up to me and patted my head with what looked like a fake smile,

"I'm ok, just thinking..." he answered. He took his hand off of my head before continuing on. I watched him as a went before shouting back at him,

"I-If you want to talk about anything. I-I always be here to listen Father!" He smiled and nodded before continuing on.

* * *

><p><span><em>Same time, 3rd Person, Byakuya Matou.<em>

* * *

><p>Byakuya kept walking, in his mind, he was thinking, 'That poor girl, she wants to take on the burdens of this family on her own...It is nice however, to have a kind soul here to brighten this family. I hope she does not become corrupt in the future, nor Shinji for that matter. Ah, my wife, how I wish you were here' he cried out in his mind. Tears started falling unconsciously. His wife, they didn't get a chance to live a life, and it was all because of that Zouken...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soz guys. All I can think of right now. Will most likely add to this chapter and upload the second at the same time. So be ready for a treat. Oh, for the sake of this story, I've made Shinji one year older than he really is. Please review!<strong>

**Mira-chan out~**


End file.
